


Mengejar Harapan

by Jogag_Busang



Series: ROSE: Puisi 2013 [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 22:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13844286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jogag_Busang/pseuds/Jogag_Busang
Summary: Hiduplah dengan penuh harapan.





	Mengejar Harapan

_Aku hanyalah seseorang_

_Dengan gaya bicara yang sangat khas_

_Menjentik-jentikkan jari-jemariku ini_

_Kepada apa saja yang ada di hadapanku_

_Pendengarku adalah berbagai macam benda_

_Entah itu yang masih bernapas_

_Atau kayu-kayu yang tersusun rapi_

_Bisa juga lembar kertas kosong_

_Aku tak mengerti_

_Lantunan-lantunan, petuah-petuah_

_Sampai omongan jenaka itu_

_Selalu hadir dari bibirku_

_Rasanya penuh makna_

_Namun sebenarnya hanya terpaksa_

_Jika memang ini arti dari sebuah kehidupan_

_Di antara hembusan angin kencang_

_Yang mengarungi daratan hingga lautan_

_Seperti burung sedang terbang dengan nyanyian_

_Membawa secarik kertas putih nan terbentang_

_Di dalamnya tertulis secuil harapan_

**Author's Note:**

> Puisi ini ditulis di desa Panggul, pada tahun 2013. Terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca : )


End file.
